


Someday Maybe

by downtheroadandupthehill



Series: Best Friends and Better Lovers [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, drabbley fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtheroadandupthehill/pseuds/downtheroadandupthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, that’s right.” Eponine turns back to Gavroche. “Cosette played with dolls until she was sixteen,” she whispers theatrically, and winks. She smirks as Cosette tries to look offended, and fails, the corners of her lips quirking upwards of their own volition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Maybe

“Don’t you guys have any _new_ video games?” Gavroche pouts from his spot on the floor, and Cosette nudges him with her foot.

“Nope. _Crash Bandicoot_ or nothing. Or _Parasite Eve_? Do you think he’s old enough for that?” Eponine says, looking over her brother’s shoulder to address her girlfriend.

Cosette shrugs. “How am I supposed to know?”

“Oh, that’s right.” Eponine turns back to Gavroche. “Cosette played with dolls until she was sixteen,” she whispers theatrically, and winks. She smirks as Cosette tries to look offended, and fails, the corners of her lips quirking upwards of their own volition. “Now I don’t even know if this old thing is going to work, all right? I haven’t played it in years.” The Playstation had been a Christmas gift from her parents, years and years ago, back when they still gave a shit about Christmas and gave a shit about their daughter--it was from before Gavroche was born, too. Stuffed away in a closet along with all the other random belongings that Eponine had moved into Cosette’s apartment. 

She fumbles with different cords in front of the television, trying to figure out what goes where and with which colors. The whole thing is covered in dust, and the plastic cases of the few games she could dig up are cracked in places, though the black discs themselves are unharmed. Gavroche thumbs through them.

“Don’t get all your hopes up,” she tells him, kindly, but of course it’s too late, and luckily it all comes together in the end. When she lets him switch it on, the screen fades into the old logo and _Crash Bandicoot_ starts up. 

There’s only one controller (one of the buttons doesn’t work, but Gavroche manages) and Eponine and Cosette are more than content to watch him play. Eponine wipes dusty fingers on Cosette’s jeans, and Cosette sticks her tongue out at her in return, before she says, “So what do you want for dinner, Gav?”

Eponine cringes, because she knows where this is going.

“Chicken nuggets,” Gavroche chirps, not taking his eyes away from there they’re glued on the screen.

“What about something a little...healthier?” Cosette tries, hesitant.

“Chickennnn nuggets.”

“Good! We bought some just for you!” Eponine breaks in. She ambles to the kitchen to begin preheating the oven.

Cosette follows her. “Shouldn’t we make him eat, I don’t know, broccoli or something, too?”

Eponine faces her, hands on her hips. “I don’t think we need to worry about it, really. A few chicken nuggets won’t kill him.” She grew up hungry, for years more than Cosette ever did. She knows her parents well, and she knows Gavroche goes to school without a lunch or lunch money, and comes home every night to whatever scraps he can scrounge from their family’s restaurant. She’s sure to always save him some, even though she knows her mother would resort to hitting her again if she knew that she was wasting their _hard-earned money_ like that.

Sometimes Cosette can connect the dots and sometimes she can’t, and Eponine rarely bothers to do it for her. It’s not worth seeing the pity that wells in her pretty blue eyes, so instead Eponine tries to smile. “We’ll trick him into eating some frozen yogurt. How’s that?”

“Well, it’s something at least, I suppose,” Cosette agrees. While Eponine fiddles with the dials above the oven, Cosette leans in and kisses her behind her ear. “Glass of wine?”

“Since it looks like we’re stuck watching Gav play video games all night long, yes please.” Though she attempts to sound annoyed, Cosette can hear the twinge of delight in her voice. Gavroche only stays with them during weekends, despite Eponine’s hard-fought battle for custody. The Thenardiers had battled back for their son--for the tax benefits, Eponine surmised--and judges always hated taking custody away from the natural parents. So Eponine is happy for these nights with her brother, even when they’re spent almost entirely mindlessly with cartoons and junk food and video games.

And Cosette has learned how much she likes having a little brother, too.

.....

They end up taking turns at the game. Eponine’s turns tend to last an average of thirty seconds, as the character dies on screen almost immediately upon handing her the controller. Once, she throws the controller on the floor and screeches before giving up completely. Gavroche sniggers and Cosette tries not to, but at least she’s decent at the game, and her turns at it last nearly as long as Gavroche’s do.

It’s during one of Cosette’s turns that Gavroche falls asleep, his soft blond head on her shoulder. Together they tuck the quilt around him, silent so as not to wake him. Eponine makes sure his feet are covered, before they turn off the television and sneak off to their own room.

They don’t bother with the lightswitch--just tumble into bed, and from there Cosette wriggles out of her jeans and socks. Eponine slides a hand over the back of her thigh, strokes a slow pattern with her thumb behind Cosette’s knee. Cosette pulls the bedspread over them.

“I thought you said no sex when Gavroche is here,” she murmurs, and moves her hair out of the way as Eponine fits their bodies together and rests her head on Cosette’s shoulder. The warm breath on her neck makes Cosette shiver.

“Well who knows when he might be living here permanently?” They’d discussed it before--when Gavroche was old enough, the court might give him more of a choice in his living arrangements, and of course it would be with them, and they would move into a bigger apartment and give his own bedroom, too. “And it’s not like we’re going to _permanently_ stop having sex once that happens. Unless that’s what you want?”

But Eponine has shifted her hand from the back of Cosette’s knee to the line of elastic where leg meets hip, and no, a permanent sex hiatus is _definitely_ not something Cosette has signed up for.

“Think you’ll be able to keep quiet?” Cosette asks, and it’s a breathy whisper punctuated by a sharp inhale as Eponine strokes a deft finger right _there_ and

“Will _you_?” A husky chuckle form Eponine, and Cosette is convinced she has no right to sound that attractive while she’s laughing at her.

They both manage to stay quiet, because Gavroche is a few rooms over. As much as they love each other, they love him, too, and know better than to subject him to the typical clamor of their sex life.


End file.
